The Power of Darkness
by Dragontech 4.9
Summary: Before the first dragon came to be, strange aliens visited the planet but left one of their own behind. He was banished by the dragons and now in Spyro's age he has escaped and plans revenge. Better summary is in my profile. Please Review.
1. Proloque

**The Power of Darkness**

A/N this is my first fan fiction everyone so be nice but send me some constructive criticism. Be aware that this is my version of what happens to Spyro after the events of Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning.

_Prologue…_

The time was a year before the first elemental dragon ever came to be. The day was a normal summer day. It was near the equator in a tropic environment.

Outside the atmosphere hundreds of strange metal canisters hurtled through the void of space toward the planet. They all traveled together as one swarm as if they were being controlled by some force. Once they got close enough to the atmosphere they suddenly shifted velocity. They turned toward the planet surface and increased their speed. All of the objects began to glow a bright orange as they sped through the atmosphere. They then bunched closer together. The orange glow began to fade away as they got near the surface. The roaring sound of the heat went away and all was silent until they all crashed down into a forest with a thundering boom that could be heard from miles away. A massive plume of dust shot up into the air and coated everything for miles. There were hundreds of small craters from each vessel's impact. Despite the chaos one of the ships moved slightly. Then its side opened up like a door and a tall creature walked out.

He was tall and his skin was a black as a raven but with a slight dark purple shade to it. He was bipedal and had two arms. His legs ended in feet that had long curved claws. Two in the front and one in the back of his foot. His arms ended in hands that had five fingers each ended in a long, razor sharp claw that was more like a knife. His mouth was similar to an eagle's beak but it had rows of serrated teeth. He had wings similar to that of a dragon and eight spikes set up in two vertical rows along his back. He also had a tail that ended in another spike. His eyes were small but they were a solid color of bright red.

Soon all the other capsules opened and identical creatures walked out of them. They all gathered around a leader figure who gave them commands.

"Quickly! We must set up the ritual before dark or else Drega will be displeased," he commanded. All of the creatures followed his orders. They moved over to clearing where their impact hadn't affected the landscape and they got into a large circle. The leader took a large blue crystal and placed it in the center of the circle. He joined the arrangement and all of the creatures moved their hands towards the crystal. It began to glow brightly and soon an aura radiated from the center and began to take shape of a tornado. It got bigger quickly and rose up to beyond the height of the tallest tree. The center of it glowed bright white while the rest of it was a light blue color. It continued to rise up to the storm clouds that were forming. Once it was up there the cloud violently split up into four massive lightning strikes and traveled through the storm clouds in separate directions.

One of the beams traveled and then hit a raging forest fire. A dragon was close by and was electrocuted by the strike. The second beam hit another thunder storm and then electrocuted another dragon that was flying through it. The third hit a glacier and then electrocuted another dragon that was walking through it. The final one hit the earth itself and then electrocuted another dragon. All four of these dragons woke and soon found out that they had remarkable abilities for breathing these particular elements.

Back at the clearing the creatures moved back to their ships but once they got there they noticed something odd. One of the capsules hadn't opened. One of them ventured a little closer to investigate but then it exploded open in a dark purple blast! Out of the capsule another creature walked out but this one had an angry look on his face. The leader recognized him and then yelled,

"It's Escora! Stop him!"

Several of the creatures ran toward Escora but they were all grabbed and tossed aside. Escora's hand began to glow dark purple as he punched one of the creatures and he was sent flying backwards into a rock wall thus killing him. Escora went for the leader but he was already getting into his vessel. Escora ran after him but he was stalled by more of the creatures which he worked his way through but by the time he got to the vessel it had already taken off. The other ships activated their booster engines and they flew up into the sky to leave Escora on his own. He roared in frustration as he began to lose sight of them. He was left on this planet to fend for himself now…


	2. Banishment

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Spyro the dragon or any other characters, locations, or quotes that appear in the Spyro the dragon video game series.

_300 years later…_

These creatures that came to the planet 300 years ago, called Drakeons, had very long lifespans. Taking advantage of this Escora went into hiding from this world around him to gather his thoughts and try to think of a way out of here. He did not come for the world. He honestly didn't want anything to do with it. He only wanted that leader and now he was being punished by being forced to stay on this "accursed" world.

Up until now he was only trying to survive by killing animals and building shelters from the remains of his victims. He did sometimes hunt for sport but none of it was challenging. Not for him anyways. He was "special" and could wipe out any competition he wanted without even breaking a sweat. This was all about to change very soon…

Today marked the 300th anniversary of the day he was stranded here and it was to be very special indeed. It was winter where he was and he was hunting for sport again in the ice-lands of Dante's Freezer. The cold didn't bother him at all so he proceeded into a large ice cave. The cave began to get wider and soon Escora found himself in a large almost spherical room. He looked strait ahead to the center and found that he had snuck up onto a very large creature. It was blue in color and had large wings and horns. He had never seen anything like it before in his life on this planet. That was all the convincing it took for Escora to hunt it down.

The ice dragon, named Celius, noticed Escora before he got to him and jumped back while spraying some ice onto Escora. Escora then did something amazing. Black flames spread from his body to the ice shower and then it stopped. Moments later it flew back at Celius at incredible speeds and threatened to impale him. Celius flew upward and then slammed down into the ground right next to Escora. He was knocked off his feet but he got up and then he let loose a concentrated dark purple beam from his mouth. It hit Celius dead center in the chest knocking over and slamming him into the ice wall. Celius responded by creating a thick ice wall to protect himself from Escora's next attack. The ice turned black just before it shattered completely but Celius had anticipated the move and hit Escora with his tail sending him spiraling backwards. Before he could get up Celius created a hole in the wall just large enough for him to fit through and flew out of the ice cave. Escora got up and tried to follow him but Celius was lost. He punched the ice wall in frustration leaving a large hole in the side of the cave.

Celius decided to fly over to the dragon temple and called forth a meeting of the four dragon guardians. The fire dragon, named Inad, was the first to arrive. They were soon met by Shrotang, the lightning dragon and finally by Ocsidian, the earth dragon of the time. Celius spoke first.

"I am very glad that you were all able to make here this quickly. A situation has developed and I am lucky to even be speaking right now," Celius said rather quickly.

"What is it?" asked Ocsidian.

"Some strange creature has appeared in Dante's Freezer. It is very powerful and seems to have some sort of connection to shadows. I got into a conflict with it in an ice cavern and I am simply amazed at the amount of power it gave off," Celius replied.

"So you weren't able to identify it. Was it's attack provoked?" Asked Inad.

"Not at all. I was simply meditating when it came out of no where and acted violently. It seemed… other-worldly. Like it didn't belong here."

"What?" questioned Shrotang.

"All I am telling you is that this thing is dangerous! It is a threat to all that lives here. What is you recommendation Inad?"

"We can't make judgements based on just one attack but seeing as it attacked you for no reason I consider it highly unstable and… I will banish it to an eternal fire.

The four guardians looked into the pool of visions and soon they found out where Escora could be found and they flew there quickly. Escora saw them flying through the air and recognized Celius. He flew up to catch them. Once he was at the same level as them he fired another purple beam at Celius and then to Inad. Both were able to dodge it as they then dove down to take the fight to the ground.

Once down there Ocsidian slammed down into the ground hard and used his powers over earth to create a 50 foot deep pit. Nearby the other guardians were fighting off Escora to the best of there abilities but Escora was learning their every tactic quickly. He began to counter their attacks with moves of his own but for him it was to late. Shrotang swooped in and kicked Escora sending him flying into the pit. Once he was in there Inad immediately ran over and held his hands above his head.

"Scurge of this world, I hereby curse you to an eternal fire!" Once this was said flames gathered at his head and then they were shot into the pit. Escora then held up his hands to protect him from the flames that seemed brighter than they should be. He tried to fly out but then Ocsidian used his powers again and he put a massive ten foot thick rock slab to cover up the pit and trap Escora inside. He tried to punch his way out but the eternal fire weakened him to the point where he couldn't even fly any more and he collapsed onto the cold hard floor of the prison with only one though going through his head.

"_I will have my revenge!" _


	3. Awakening

A/N okay guys now this is the part where the story really begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the dragon or any other characters, locations, catch-phrases, or quotes that appeared in the Spyro video game series.

_Several thousand years have passed since Escora was cursed with the "Eternal Fire". The other curse of the eternal fire is that it forces the victim to suffer as long as the fire was going. Once it was put out by some force the victim would continue to age as normal._

Spyro walked out onto a stone ledge just outside the dragon temple and looked up into the clear starry sky. Soon Cynder walked out to join him.

"Do you see anything Spyro?" she asked.

"No, but I have a bad feeling," Spyro simply replied.

"Me too," Cynder finished just before walking away.

After seeing that there was nothing worth while in the sky Spyro decided to call it a night and head back into the temple. Just before he did he noticed that a whole flock of birds suddenly flew away from one particular area in a radial form instead of just one direction. It was as if they were running away from something. Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to investigate. He jumped from the ledge and glided down to the floor. He used his best sense of direction to find the area where the birds flew away from. As he got closer that same bad feeling he had earlier returned to him but this time it was stronger than before…

At the bottom of the pit Escora had taken advantage of his abilities over shadow and was slowly able to manipulate the flames to the point where the "Eternal" fire was no more than a candle light. Escora smiled as he knew his escape was to be very soon…

Spyro began to regret that he ever even came down here as something suddenly seemed very wrong. He walked into a clearing and noticed a circle shape of grass that was shorter than all of the other blades. They also seemed darker than all of the others.

The small candle sized flame in the pit grew smaller and smaller as Escora tried to suffocate it in the shadows of the pit. It was reduced to little more than a smolder and then…out. Escora laughed at his most recent victory. He knew the first thing to do was to get out of this pit.

Up on the surface Spyro inched closer to the circle when suddenly he jumped back as the shadows of the grass blades moved to ward the strange circle of grass and began to take a three dimensional shape. They shifted to the form of three tentacles. They then did something the amazed Spyro. They began to swing at the ground itself chipping away at the large chunks of earth and rock. Not being able to predict what might happen next Spyro hid behind a large tree only peeking with one eye to see with. The ground began to lift itself up and the tentacles disappeared. Spyro stuck his entire head out to see what had happened with both eyes but then that entire section of the ground exploded in a black cloud of debris. Spyro then heard a voice that he did not recognize.

"Freedom!" Escora yelled in utter excitement.

Spyro stared in shock as he saw Escora fly out of the pit and into the air. He looked around as he did not recognize his surroundings. They were nothing like what they were thousands of years ago. Despite that he still had his plan and so he flew off. Spyro was barely able to keep his jaw off the floor at what had just happened. He had never seen anything like this ever in his life! He had to tell the others and so he ran off to the dragon temple to deliver the news.

A/N I know it was a shorter chapter but I was suffering from a little writers block.

P.S. if anyone wants to try and draw what they think Escora and his species look like then PM me and I will take a look.


	4. First Contact

Disclaimer: I do not own the Spyro video game series or anything that has appeared in it.

_Spyro had just got back to the dragon temple. Ignitus and Cynder were both surprised that Spyro had chosen to go out so late. But they were even more surprised at the story he had to tell from his short adventure outside…_

"I swear that is what I saw!" Spyro yelled in frustration at the others not believing him.

"Spyro you have been on a rough journey these past weeks. It is not that I don't trust you it is just that this is a highly preposterous story you are telling," Ignitus replied. It was now that Sparx heard the commotion and flew in.

"What is going on?" he asked. He was told the story as well and he only looked at Spyro with a very puzzled look on his face.

"Look Spyro you really should get your eight hours of sleep. I mean look at you! You're starting to see things. Now despite what I have seen in our past adventure this is ridiculous!" Sparx continued. Spyro just sighed at that point realizing that no one would believe him.

Escora looked around at his surroundings from high up in the air. Everything about the landscape he once knew was different. Plants had grown and new geographical features had also formed in places he never saw them before. Due to all this new information he was taking in Escora almost overlooked the dragon temple in plain sight. While it had been severely damaged from the last time he ever saw it he still recognized it and what creatures might be walking around inside.

Inside Ignitus didn't want to leave anything to chance so he looked into the pool of visions to see if he could find this mysterious figure that Spyro claimed to have seen. When he looked inside he could see nothing but he knew that something was wrong. The pool was being deliberately blocked by some unknown force. He looked outside but Escora blended in perfectly against the night sky. He decided to stay out for the night just in case anything bad did happen.

All was silent as the environment turned almost pitch black. The only light coming from the numerous torches that were lit around the temple. It was then that the roof of the room Ignitus was in turned slightly darker just before it explosively shattered into hundreds of small rocks raining down over Ignitus just before Escora came diving in. He landed on Ignitus's back and Escora immediately started clawing into him. Ignitus ran backward to smash Escora into a wall but he jumped off of his back and then fired a shadow beam at Ignitus. He countered it with a fire blast but Escora was simply stronger. After hearing the explosion Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx all came running in and they all stared in shock as they realized that Spyro was telling the truth and now Ignitus was under attack.

"We have to help him!" Spyro said as he ran toward Ignitus.

"No Spyro you must get away from here as soon as possible!" Ignitus quickly replied. Spyro wanted to help but he knew Ignitus was right so he ran. Escora took notice of the purple and black dragon and couldn't remember ever seeing one. This was enough to convince him that Ignitus could wait. He jumped forward and ran after Spyro.

"He's chasing us!" Sparx yelled flying through the hallways as fast as he could.

"Yeah, no kidding. Cynder you go left and I'll go straight." Spyro said.

"But-," Cynder protested.

"Just go!" Spyro ordered. Cynder knew not to argue so she turned left at the next hallway. Escora went after Spyro since he knew it would be easier to follow the one going straight. He began to get closer to Spyro and he started slashing at him. Spyro's old instincts kicked in and he began to fly through the hallways instead of running. He shot a large fireball into the ceiling and a shower of large stones came raining down. Spyro was just able to fly under them but they block the hall for Escora. The rocks turned dark just before exploding again but by the time the dust cleared Spyro, Cynder, and Ignitus had all left the temple in different directions.

"Argh! Dang it!" Escora yelled in anger as he punched the wall leaving a large hole where his fist made contact. He looked around at the rest of the temple and then he laughed at himself.

"And so the hunt begins." He said just before leaving the temple.

**IMPORTANT**: I'm sorry everyone if I sound a little impatient with this request but I need some reviews. I joined to improve my writing ability while doing something I love. I cannot improve my writing though unless somebody tells me how I am doing or if I am doing something wrong and if so, what? I have noticed that my story has been getting read quite often in the first chapter but by the time I get to this most recent chapter barely more than 10% of those people keep reading. This is clear proof that people just don't like the style that I write in currently. I know I can't please everyone but I would greatly appreciated if you all would at least tell me what you think of the story and more importantly tell me what I can do to improve. Thank you.


	5. Long night of Darkness

Spyro went running through the forest to get away from the strange creature. Sparx had managed to keep up with him while he was flying through the temple.

"What was that thing?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know but what ever it was it seemed pretty interested in you." Sparx said as he was pointing to Spyro during the last few words. Spyro didn't seem to care who or what the creature was interested in but he did care about one thing.

"We have to find Ignitus." Spyro suggested. Sparx only put on a look of shock.

"What? You mean go back to the temple? You heard the big guy, he's the one who told us to leave and for once I agree with him." Sparx protested.

"Well the one thing we can't do right now is stay here. That thing is looking for me Sparx. It could be anywhere." Spyro finished. Then he heard something that almost caused him to faint.

"Like right behind you." Escora said with an evil smile…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Once Cynder had figured out that Escora had decided to chase Spyro instead of her she decided to leave the temple as well. She was torn between running away or trying to find Spyro. She decided that if this horror was something that she created then she would confront it with him. She started running through the forest in total darkness…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ignitus had stayed in the temple after Escora stopped attacking him. He now knew that Spyro wasn't joking around when he was telling him what had happened and now he paid the price for that disbelief as he looked over his shoulder to see all the scratches on his back and wings. He started to walk to the edge of the temple and then jumps up and flies toward the general area where Spyro said he found the creature rising out of the ground.

When he got there he found the same clearing and the hole in the ground. He stared into it and saw the blackness that was left behind by Escora. He looked around and at the debris that must have been left behind when he broke free and could only imagine the thoughts that must have been racing through Spyro's head…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Escora didn't hesitate in striking toward Spyro. Spyro jumped back and then breathed a firestorm onto Escora. Where he hoped to find a smoking body he only found that Escora swung his hand around and appeared to absorb the fire like a sponge.

"Is that all you got?" Escora asked rhetorically.

Escora smiled again as he raised his other hand and then the same quantity of fire came shooting out of the hand only this time it was black. Spyro was so frozen in shock at this strange ability that the fire burned and knocked him off his feet before he could realize anything. Spyro got back up and looked angrily at Escora.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Spyro said as he jumped up and then fired a fire-ball at Escora. He jumped out of the way of the projectile itself but he didn't anticipate the explosive results and he was sent tumbling through the air. He spun backward twice but then he land back on his feet.

"That's pretty impressive for such a small one," Escora told himself. He jumped up into the air and flew straight upward and dove back down at Spyro and punched him in the chest sending him spiraling backwards. Escora followed this with a dark purple blast from his mouth hitting Spyro again and in the same place. Spyro slowly began to get up but just as he was able to see Escora again the first thing he saw was him surrounded in black flames and then he lifted up a rock without touching it and threw it at Spyro hitting him again only this time it was in the head.

"Give it up young one. You cannot win," Escora taunted. Spyro was only able to look at him while barely holding onto consciousness from the previous blow. Escora came running toward him and punched him in the front leg. Their was a small dark purple explosion where Escora's fist made contact and Spyro was again sent flying and this time Spyro slipped away and everything went black to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ignitus heard the two explosions from the fight and realized two things. One was that they weren't very far away and that it might be Spyro. He jumped up and flew toward the location as fast as he could. When he got there he was just in time to see Escora walking up to the unconscious form of Spyro.

"You step away from him!" Ignitus commanded. Escora stopped and looked at Ignitus. He then looked at Spyro and decided that Spyro wasn't going anywhere. He lunged at Ignitus and his leading fist began to glow in that dark purple color. Ignitus just decided to go for broke and he started to glow orange. Escora was unable to stop himself in time for what happened next. Ignitus seemed to explode and a literal wall of fire roared across the vicinity burning Escora and sending him shooting into a large tree. Escora had never come across a force like this in his life and did not anticipate the force of the impact when he hit the tree that knocked him out. Ignitus ran over to Spyro and realized that he could not walk or even move in his condition. Ignitus grabbed Spyro with his mouth and flew away from Escora.

--------------------------------------------------------

Cynder saw the flames from the furious burst of Ignitus's attack and she flew over there as well. By the time she got there she realized that they were both gone but she was not to late to just make out Ignitus's silhouette against the night sky. She then followed it without hesitation. It took some time but she eventually saw him land. They landed at a large cave which they were probably going to spend the night in. She ran toward them with a huge sense of relief. Once she got to the cave opening Ignitus was startled slightly.

"Oh, it is only you Cynder." Ignitus sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" She questioned.

"That strange creature is more powerful than I thought Cynder. And I wasn't able to get to Spyro in time." He said as he looked toward Spyro. Cynder gasped in shock and horror.

"Is he…Is he…" Cynder was unable to finish the sentence.

"No he is not but he is badly wounded. It is to dangerous to return to the temple. We will just have remain here until we can figure something out. Can you watch over Spyro for me please?" Ignitus asked as he walked toward the opening of the cave to take watch. Cynder understood and she sat down to keep an eye on Spyro.

A/N I don't own The Eternal Night or Dawn of the Dragon so all my information about Cynder's personality comes from internet pages. So don't be surprised if I get a few things wrong.


	6. Ocsidian city

The sun rose slowly outside as the entire night passed away with no activity. This pleased Ignitus but he was still uncomfortable about the whole situation. Who was this creature and why does he despise dragons so much? These were all questions buzzing around in Ignitus's head but he had no time to answer them. He had to check up on Spyro. He walked over to where Spyro still lay, unmoved and still watched over by Cynder. She looked terrible due to her lack of sleep.

"Are you alright Cynder?" Ignitus asked.

"I'm alright. I don't know about Spyro though," she answered as she looked down to his still unconscious body. He had been like that all night. She put her foot on his chest to check to make sure he was still breathing. She had been doing this at regular intervals all night. His breathing had become deeper than the last time she checked. Her spirits had been lifted as Spyro began to move. He raised his head slightly and opened his eyes. Everything was a little blurry to him but it slowly came into focus. He saw Ignitus first and then Cynder.

"What happened?" Spyro asked as he realized that this wasn't where he fought Escora.

"You were fighting that same creature that came out of the ground. When I found you, you were beaten very badly and it was not going to hesitate in killing you. I was only just capable of getting you out of there in time. You were out cold."

"How long have I been out?" Spyro continued questioning. It was now that Sparx came into the conversation.

"It's been five days!" Sparx yelled at Spyro in a false tone of frustration. Spyro's eyes went wide with shock.

"What!?"

"Just kidding. It was only through the night. You are so gullible dude!" Sparx finished while laughing. Ignitus looked at him angrily.

"Sparx this is not the time for that!" Ignitus said with a glare to Sparx. Sparx backed away from the conversation then. Spyro then turned his attention to Ignitus.

"Do you have any idea what that creature was Ignitus?" Spyro questioned.

"I am sad to say that I don't know Spyro. Collectively I don't think any of us know just what it is." Replied Ignitus in a sad tone. He looked down the cave and shot a ball of fire down farther into it. It went on for a long time. The fireball dissipated before it reached the end. Spyro noticed this and looked down into the blackness of the cave depths.

"What are you getting at Ignitus?" Spyro continued asking questions.

"I think Spyro, that it is to dangerous for us to head out into the open until we know where that creature is located. So I am proposing that we head deeper into this cave to see if we can find another way out." Ignitus proposed. None of the others had any other better ideas so they decided to roll with this one.

They went deeper and deeper into the cave. They were all quiet with a hopeful anticipation that something useful might come up. Spyro decided to launch a large fireball down so he could see what lay ahead. By the time it dissipated he saw something odd. The cavern got wider than it was even at the opening. He ran ahead and shot another fireball. The cavern still got even wider.

"Hey Spyro wait up!" Sparx called out as Spyro continued to run ahead of everyone else. Once they all caught up to him they realized just why he had stopped. There was a perfectly vertical wall in his way despite the increase in the size of the cave. He looked down in disappointment. He then got and idea and he launched yet another fireball causing an explosive then let out a blast of energy in the direction of the wall. He repeated this and soon the wall broke open. Behind it was more blackness.

"What is this place?" Spyro thought aloud. He ran inside and then found a single torch stuck in the ground. He lit it to provide just that much more light but he got a lot more. Once he lit it the torch lit a trail of flammable materials in a trail that led to larger torches. The light of the fires spread to reveal the true size of the room. It was massive. It was the size of a large city. After more torches being lit it was revealed that it was a city. One giant underground city supporting the ceiling with several gigantic pillars spread evenly across the ground. Everyone stared in complete awe.

"My goodness. This is…magnificent!" Ignitus said while taking in everything he saw. They knew they couldn't stay here to go sight-seeing so they started looking for an exit. They passed through the center of the city and there they saw a large statue of a dragon. Sparx flew up to it and saw a name written on ground next to it.

"Ocsidian. That's an odd name. Hey big guy do you know about him at all?" Sparx asked Ignitus.

"Ocsidian? I have heard of him. He was one of the first earth guardian dragons," Ignitus answered. Spyro looked at the statue and saw that Ocsidian was fighting something. The other figure had been damaged slightly but Spyro soon recognized it as the creature that attacked the temple.

"If he was one of the first guardian dragons Ignitus, how long ago would that have been?" Spyro asked while looking at the statue of Escora. Ignitus followed his gaze and saw the creature. He then looked at the date.

"Why, this statue was made… thousands of years ago," Ignitus said in shock.

"Then that means he was underground for thousands of years," Spyro stated. Cynder began to wander around and looked at the walls surrounding the statue. They had writing on them.

"Look at this," She said. She read the writing on the walls and saw that it was the story of how Escora was trapped in the pit and cursed by the eternal fire. Everyone now realized that there was no doubt that Spyro was telling the truth about what he had seen. It was then that they realized that Sparx was gone.

"Hey where did Sparx go?" Ignitus asked. Everyone was too stunned by the statue to even realize that he went missing. As there focus was broken by the sudden disappearance of Sparx a dark purple shadow beam came from above and blasted away the head of the Ocsidian statue. Everyone looked in the direction of the blast and they all saw Escora standing on a ledge near the roof of the city.

"How did he find us?" Cynder asked not expecting an answer. Escora didn't hesitate and he jumped and glided quickly down to their location. Ignitus stood in front of Spyro and Cynder and breathed out fire at Escora. He jumped out of the way and lifted up some rocks using telekinesis and threw them at Ignitus. Ignitus was able to take the hits and swung his tail around. Escora jumped over it and stabbed it with his claws. Ignitus gritted his teeth in pain but he kept fighting. Spyro jumped into the fray and tried electrocuting Escora. He was surprised as he had never seen a dragon use multiple elements before and decided that he must destroy Spyro first.

Instead of going for Spyro, Escora went for the ceiling and hovered just under it. Soon all the shadows in the room created by the torches seemed to move. They all traveled up to Escora and formed a large sphere completely engulfing him. Spyro flew up meet him but as he did the collected shadows suddenly rocketed across the ceiling in a horizontal shock-wave knocking Spyro back through the air. The blast ripped through all of the pillars as it extended towards the corners of the city. Above the pillars cracks started to form and immediately everyone knew what Escora was planning.

"Cynder, run!" Ignitus commanded as he entered the fight with Escora. She was reluctant to leave but as cracks started to get larger and small stones started falling near her she knew she had to leave.

Escora shot his shadow beam at Ignitus and then at Spyro. Both were hit but kept fighting. He then used his telekinesis again to bring down several large rocks on Spyro and Ignitus. They were both to distracted to see his next coming. He somehow absorbed the electricity and had stored it. Now he unleashed it on both Spyro and Escora. They were both literally shocked by this ability and began to fall. Just before hitting the ground they came to their senses and were just in time to slow their landing. The next thing they realized was that larger rocks were crashing down on them and the whole ceiling looked like it was about to cave in. They both knew that they had to leave now or never. They both took off and flew for the entrance they used earlier. Escora followed them.

"You cannot escape me!" Escora yelled as he wisped through the air. Just behind him the ceiling finally gave way. A torrent of rocks and dirt rained down just behind Escora. Spyro didn't even try to see what it must have looked like but he knew enough that he had to fly faster if he was going to stay ahead of the downpour of stone. Soon the rocks caught up with Escora but he was able to push them away with his mind and then focused on Spyro. He shot a shadow beam but it missed so speeded up for a closer shot. The rocks were still catching up to them and now Escora was too close for comfort on Spyro's part since he was behind Ignitus. Another shadow beam was fired and this time it hit a rock that fell right behind Spyro and he was showered in pebbles.

The end of the tunnel was now just barely visible as they progressed through the cave and Spyro pushed even harder now to reach it. It was to no avail though as the rocks were still catching up to them. The torrent was now just licking Spyro's tail and Escora was just inches behind. The cave opening was now clearly visible and the outside details were also visible. Several small rocks pelted Spyro as the torrent caught up with him and he was only barely able to avoid Escora's slashes. Spyro could see some rocks falling in front of him and he started to doubt that he was going to make it. He pushed even harder than ever before to reach the entrance using every last drop of energy he had left and from outside the cave he was seen shooting out of the entrance as a small storm of dust followed as the entire cave had now completely collapsed. Spyro had just run out of energy to fly and he fell to the ground as well.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried as she ran toward him. She jumped up into the air and caught him just before he hit the ground. She put him down right next to Ignitus where he got up barely able to lift his head.

"Rest Spyro," Ignitus said softly. Spyro was in no condition to do much of anything. He collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.


	7. Enemy of my Enemy

Spyro wasn't out cold for as long as he was the last time he encountered Escora. After about an hour he woke up again. He looked to the massive area of shattered rocks that he had only just managed to escape.

"What happened? What happened to the thing that was chasing us?" Spyro asked in a weak voice. He was still tired after flying through that death trap of a tunnel.

"I believe that our enemy wasn't as fortunate as you Spyro. I never saw him leave the cave." Ignitus answered quickly after the question was asked. Spyro breathed his first sigh of relief for almost two days now.

"I suggest that we head back to the dragon temple. It is not safe out here and darkness approaches." Ignitus suggested. No one disagreed with him and they started walking. They would've flown but nobody was in any condition after the flight to escape the caves. Soon the view of the ruins of the caves disappeared behind the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Underneath all the boulders and debris that remained under the cave Escora awoke from unconsciousness. He must have had at least a ton of rocks above and he could barely move. To him though, this wasn't an obstacle. Up above the rocks began to get darker and darker until they were almost completely black then a massive black and dark purple explosion thundered out from underneath them tossing even the largest of the rocks like twigs in a hurricane. Escora jumped out form under them and was soon revealed after the explosion had dissipated. He himself was covered in large gnashes and scrapes and appeared as if he was on fire with black flames left over from the blast. He growled in anger and he jumped up into the air and flew to find the group of dragons.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a section of the forest a few miles from Spyro, Cynder, Ignitus, and Sparx three space capsules descended from the heavens. They were almost identical to the ones that came here thousands of years ago. They burned their way through the atmosphere and they came down and crashed in a thundering boom that resulted in three small craters. Much like the last ones doors opened on each one and out of each of them one drakeon climbed out. They were each armed with a vast array of highly advanced weaponry and they were ready to use it at a moments notice.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sparx was the only one to hear the impact and he turned around to face the noise. He flew a few feet in its direction but stopped once Spyro called to him.

"Hey Sparx, where are you going?" Spyro asked. Cynder and Ignitus where all thinking the same but only Spyro asked.

"I swear I heard something over that way." Sparx said as he was pointing in the direction of the impact. Ignitus told him that the best thing to do at the moment was to head back to the dragon temple. Unable to argue with the elder dragon Sparx decided that he might have just been hearing things.

They continued for about another hour before they came to a small clearing. It was small but from above they stood out and were easy to find. Perfect for Escora to see them. This time he would surprise them in a different way. He dove down and he slashed at Ignitus. He was thrown back by the impact and into a wall. Spyro jumped on top of Escora and he slammed down on him. Escora was severely weakened by the cave collapse and so he was brought down by the assault. He turned around and kicked Spyro off of him. Spyro responded with a river of ice and froze Escora's arm to the ground. Escora used his superior strength and broke the restraint and punched Spyro breaking his charge. Ignitus got up and breathed fire on Escora. Escora was singed at first but then he was able to manipulate the flames and he engulfed his hands in them only now they had turned dark purple.

"I think you getting a little old for this," Escora taunted and then he punched Ignitus up into the air with his fire hands burning Ignitus in the process. Before Ignitus hit the ground he punched him several more times and then ended the whole move with a powerful air kick and used up the rest of the flames in a final powerful burst. Ignitus was sent flying through the air and crashed into the wall behind him. He had black marks all over him and his skin was smoking. Escora turned to Spyro with that same evil smile on his face.

"Your turn little one," Escora said as he lunged toward Spyro and clawed him in the chest.

--------------------------------------------------------

The three drakeon warriors were walking through the forest when they heard the faint sounds of the battle and they then sprinted toward it. They climbed over the hill right next to the fighting group and arrived at the Cliffside next to it. They were high above the battleground but they could still clearly make out Escora and they saw that they had to act quickly if they were to save the dragons. They jumped and glided down just in time to see Spyro use his electricity fury and he unleashed a thunderstorm onto Escora. Escora was shocked in pain and was burned but he retaliated with a small storm of flames from himself. Spyro tried to dodge it but it followed him until it smashed him into the ground. Cynder jumped to attack Escora but he just swung his arm out and hit her back to the ground. He raised his hand to finish Spyro but then the warriors landed and stopped him by hitting his arm with a glaive.

"Escora, by the drakeon council of Thalsar seven you are hereby under arrest!" one of the warriors said. Escora only laughed. He moved from Spyro to the warriors. He did something strange that the warriors didn't anticipate. The shadows from them and the surrounding trees moved to his hands and they formed flaming black shadow swords.

"Bring it!" Escora yelled just before charging them. They all jumped out of the way and they shot energy guns at Escora. He hadn't seen one in such a long time that he didn't know what to do and was knocked off his feet a little. He breathed a shadow beam onto the closest warrior and then swung his shadow swords at another. The second warrior was cut badly but he endurered. The third one took out his own sword and he and Escora dueled for a short moment before he telekinetically picked up another rock and threw it at him. The first warrior lunged at him but Escora jumped out of the way and breathed a shadow beam at him. He raised up a shield to protect himself and then shot at Escora again. He was able to dodge it but in doing that he put himself in the perfect position for the second warrior to make his move. He swung his glaive around and slashed on Escora's left eye. Escora clenched it tightly and screamed in agony. Another warrior took his energy gun and shot at Escora's right wing and badly burned it. Escora decided to make a run for it. He made a ball of shadows and threw it at the ground causing a massive explosion followed by a cloud of gas and once it cleared Escora was gone. Each of the warriors knew it was nonsense to follow him so they went to check on each of the dragons. Spyro was just getting up and one of the warriors was immediately next to him.

"Are you alright?" the warrior asked urgently.

"Yes I am," Spyro replied.

"Can you fly?" the warrior asked looking at Spyro's wings.

"I think so but I don't know about Ignitus," Spyro said while looking at Ignitus. Cynder was alright as well as Sparx. Ignitus was being lifted by the other two warriors and the third one soon joined them. Spyro told them that they were going to the dragon temple and the warriors decided that just might be the safest place. The sun was setting and they all flew off into the darkness towards the structure.


	8. The Painful Truth

The three warriors carried Ignitus as they followed Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx back to the dragon temple. It was dark once they got there and they landed through the hole in the roof that Escora had made when he first attacked. Spyro walked over to light several torches but one of the warriors stopped him.

"No! Make a small fire in the middle to provide as little light as possible. We don't want him to find us." The warrior instructed. Spyro raised an eyebrow at the mention of 'him'.

"I meant to ask earlier but who is he?" Spyro questioned. The warrior looked at him.

"Get the fire started and we will tell you everything." The warrior said calmly. A few minutes later Ignitus woke up to see Spyro walking around with wood in his mouth and three creatures that looked very similar to Escora. He tried to get up as fast as he could in order to catch them off guard but Spyro dropped his wood and told Ignitus that they were friends. Ignitus sighed deeply at his realizing that he almost failed again at protecting the young dragons. Either way it couldn't affect him now so he soon lit the fire and he listened in on everything that was said.

"About your question young one, the first thing that I should tell you is that he and us are not of this world. That being's name is Escora and he is a terrible villain on our far away home-world. We have been sent here to capture him and bring him back to our planet." One of the warriors said. This only led to more questions from Spyro.

"But then, how did he get here and why?" Spyro asked. The warrior sighed as he was almost unwilling to admit why Escora was here in the first place.

"He got here via a space vessel much like the ones that we just used to arrive here. You see, we drakeons follow the guidance of our mighty god Drega. Every 2000 years we follow his instructions and we travel to another world like this one. Drega then examines the planet and gifts it by planting some of his energy into elements found on the world that allows their wondrous power to be harnessed by the organisms of the planet. This is our service to" The warrior was cut off by Sparx.

"So that's why the big fellows are able to breathe fire and lighting and stuff. I always wondered how they were able to do that." Sparx interrupted. The warrior glared at him before continuing.

"As I was saying, this is our service to Drega that we must pay off. However on our voyage to this planet Escora had killed one of the occupants and took the vessel for himself in an effort to kill us all once we got here. When we arrived he broke out and started heading for our leader. In a panic we hastily left the planet and hoped he would die here. We now realize that we were wrong in that decision and we must fix it." The warrior finished. However in answering that question it only raised so many others.

"So who are you?" Spyro continued to ask.

"You ask a lot of questions young one. But I do see it fit that we introduce ourselves before we go on. My name is Thalus." The warrior answers he was followed by the other two.

"Altanius," the second one answered.

"Bayron, now what is your name young one." the last one answered. Spyro answered with saying his name. Cynder and Sparx did the same. Ignitus answered by saying his name and that he was the guardian of fire. Thalus nodded.

"Now I think it is important that you know what you are up against. Escora is a very dark being. He had manipulation over shadows and can turn them into weapons. He can also manipulate objects that are within shadows…" Thalus began to explain. Suddenly the previous encounters that the group had with Escora made sense. All of the strange abilities that he had were finally explained.

"He can also do something amazing. He has the ability to 'absorb' elemental strikes thrown upon him and send it back at his attacker with his own shadow infested version." Thalus continued.

"Is that all?" Sparx asked sarcastically. Thalus glared at him again.

"No. He also has another… more terrifying ability. He can just look at someone and he can create an exact clone of that person which he calls 'a shadow' of said person. He is capable of seeing and hearing everything that the shadow sees and hears. Due to this it is very difficult as to who you can trust. You have to go against every instinct of your being in order to find out just who you can trust." Thalus finished.

As he was talking about this last power Cynder began to slowly back away. She was just about to get out of sight when Altanius saw her out of the corner of his eye. He jumped up quickly and threw his glaive at her causing it to spin through the air and quickly stabbed Cynder through the neck almost cutting her head off. Her body went limp and her eyes closed slowly.

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled as he ran as quickly as he could to get to her side.

"Why did you do that?!" Spyro yelled at Altanius. His question was soon answered as Cynder's body suddenly dissolved into a shower of purple sparks.

"She was a shadow Spyro. Escora probably knows that we are here and is most likely on his way!" Altanius stated loudly. Spyro then realized that he didn't know where the real Cynder was.

"Where is the real Cynder!?" Spyro pleaded even though he knew that they probably didn't know the answer. Thalus looked down in disappointment that he didn't realize this sooner.

"She is most likely dead." Thalus answered. Spyro was unwilling to accept that as an answer.

"No! I'm going to find her." Spyro said as he began to get ready to fly off. Thalus chased after him.

"Spyro wait! If she isn't dead… then she is bait for a trap." Thalus informed in a hope to get Spyro to stop. He did stop in a hovering position just as he was taking off. He considered his options for a moment but then he flew off without a word. Sparx was the first to go after him. Followed by Ignitus and then the warriors. They had no idea where Spyro was heading.


	9. Rescueing Cynder

A/N I forgot the disclaimers in the previous chapters so… Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon or any other specific characters or locations that may have appeared in the Spyro video game series.

Spyro dove down into the giant mushrooms and trees of the vast swamp in an effort to shake off everyone else. He twisted and turned left and right of canyons, trees, and large ponds. In the long run it worked; he managed to lose everyone else. No that he was on his own he started to look for Cynder. He left no tree unchecked as he slowly navigated through the swamp. At one point he felt a slight uneasiness to the north of him but he ignored it. A few minutes later it came back to him and this time he decided to go and check it out. It led him to another small cave opening much like the one that led to Ocsidian city. His judgment was so clouded by his desire to find Cynder that he went in without hesitation or consideration…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cynder woke up as if she had just experienced a nightmare. The first thing she noticed was that her head felt like it weighed a ton. She was confused and she tried to get up but then realized that she wasn't touching any of the ground. The final thing she felt was a slight pain in the end of her tail. She looked at it and she saw that she was being hung by a rough rope from the ceiling of some cave. She looked all around her and saw that the cave was empty. She then looked at the rope that was holding her up. She tried to bend up to reach it but she was too weak to do so. She tried to cut it with her wing blades but her wings weren't long enough. She finally tried to cut it with her tail claw but the rope was just beneath it and she couldn't bend it over to get into a position to cut it. She had no choice but to wait and hope for the best.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyro walked down further into the cave. It got dark very quickly but slowly the cave seemed to be lit by strange blue crystals that illuminated the cave in a blue light. The cave got narrower and then it stopped suddenly. Spyro looked at the dead end in front of him and hit the wall in anger. When he did, the wall didn't sound right. He hit it again and realized that it wasn't a dead end. He backed up a few steps and then opened his mouth and the air around it was shot out at tremendous speeds in a small sonic boom to hit the rock. This repeated several times before the rock gave and the wall shattered revealing another room inside. Spyro quickly walked into the room and his eyes widened with happiness. It was there that he saw Cynder hanging upside-down by the rope.

"Cynder!" Spyro shouted to the other end of the room. Cynder recognized Spyro's voice and lifted up her head and here eyes widened with shock.

"Spyro? What are you doing here?" Cynder asked.

"To rescue you." Spyro stated. He began to run across the room to cut her down when a voice sent chills down both Spyro's and Cynder's spine.

"I knew you would come here. And you even got here faster than I expected," Escora said as he walked through the opening that Spyro had made in the wall. Spyro then realized that Thalus was right. This was a trap and he just walked headstrong into it.

"I'm ready to fight you Escora!" Spyro yelled at him. Escora only laughed at this. Spyro's anger got the better of him and he charged toward Escora. Escora then stepped to the side and grabbed a rope that was strung over a pulley and then tied to Cynder. Neither Spyro nor Cynder had noticed it before. Escora then raised his hand and the rock beneath Cynder rose into many sharp spikes ready to impale her should she fall.

"I was felling lenient this time and decided to leave you with a choice Spyro. You could take the selfish route and go to Cynder's rescue. But if you do then I will have plenty of time to escape and it will be all your fault. The other option is that you could be more heroic and strike me down. But if you do then your beloved Cynder will fall to her death. Your choice." Escora taunted. Spyro looked back at Cynder and then to Escora who was smiling in his own evil way. Spyro gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Can't decide huh? Well I guess your not ready to save anybody." As Escora said the last word he let go of the rope. Cynder was going to fall a good 15 feet or so before she died. Spyro roared in anger and he then shot out a burst of his very rare convexity breath. The purple blast knocked Escora off his feet. Spyro used the reaction to propel himself backwards and towards Cynder. He knocked her back just in time to save her but the spikes cut deeply into his back. Despite the pain he got up. Only this time his eyes were a glowing solid white color.

He flew back to meet Escora who, out of the dust, jumped up and grabbed Spyro. Spyro fired his earth shot at Escora forcing him to let go. Escora reacted by clawing into Spyro. Spyro flew backwards and he got his first good look at Escora since hi fired the convexity breath. He looked horrible. He had many large gnashes, one of his eyes was gouged out, and his tail looked like it had been broken. Despite the injuries Escora proceded to attack Spyro. This time he created a sword out of shadows and he started swinging at Spyro. Spyro dodged most of them but he was knocked down by one strike. Spyro got up quickly and used his electricity breath to throw down a stalagmite onto Escora. It hit it's mark and then Spyro shattered the rock to hit Escora again but he was gone. After this realization his eyes returned to normal and he suddenly remembered Cynder. He ran back to her as she was getting up.

"You okay?" Spyro asked. Cynder looked at him.

"I'm fine. Where is he?" Cynder replied. Spyro shook his head as an answer but he continued to talk as they walked toward the entrance of the room.

"I don't know where he is but we have to find him." Spyro said as they left the room. He then looked directly into Cynder's eyes as he said the next part.

"Find him and kill him."


	10. Finishing the Job

Disclaimer: I do not own the Spyro video game series or any characters or places that may have appeared in it.

Spyro and Cynder both exited the cave. Once they left the cave Spyro got a strange sense of relief over him but it was accompanied by a terrible cutting pain from his back from the cuts made by the spikes.

"Gah!" Spyro yelled into the air and then collapsed onto the ground from the pain. Cynder caught him just before he hit the ground. She lifted him back up until he stood on his own again.

"Are you alright Spyro?" She asked with a worried face. He gave a nod as an answer and they kept on walking until the cave was out of sight. Spyro soon started running despite the pain and Cynder was having a hard time keeping up. He now had a fueled hatred for Escora from capturing Cynder and causing him so much trouble. Cynder now looked even more worried than ever.

"Spyro, are you sure you're alright? You don't look like your normal self." Cynder stated. Spyro glanced at her quickly before turning away.

"I am going to find him and kill him!" Spyro said. He added emphasis on the last part and Cynder took a step back when he said it. Spyro soon ran off as if Cynder wasn't even there. Something was different about Spyro and she didn't know if she liked it.

--------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ignitus, Sparx, and the warriors had been looking all over for Spyro. They were starting to get very doubtful as to whether or not he survived. Thalus looked over to Ignitus once they landed somewhere in the forest.

"Ignitus, I know that Spyro is a good friend of yours but it has been hours and we have seen no sign of him. Chances are that Escora got to him. Heck, at this point he could be anywhere. He might have even made it as far as our… Oh no." Thalus paused with a look of horror on his face. Then he hit himself in the head.

"Ugh! Why didn't I think of that before?! I know where Escora is heading. He is going to our spaceships!" Thalus exclaimed. Both Sparx and Ignitus had a puzzled look on their faces. What was a spaceship?

"If he reaches them, he could leave the planet and escape to wreak havoc! We have got to find him." Thalus continued. Ignitus shook his head at this.

"No. We need Spyro so he can fulfill his destiny! We need to-" Ignitus was cut off by Thalus.

"Ignitus! Face it! He's dead. Right now we need your help to find and capture him before he can crack the coded password and activate our ships." Ignitus closed his eyes tightly and looked down. He couldn't convince Thalus so he decided to go with him. They flew off toward where the spaceships had landed. They passed over several clearings including the one where the warriors first found them. Ignitus looked down at this spot in memory and it was because of that he spotted something moving down there. It was small but its unique color made it visible.

That color was purple.

"Spyro? Spyro!" Ignitus yelled with excitement as he had found the young dragon. Altanius had also seen the purple dragon and he dove down to get him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Spyro spotted the flying party up above him and he saw several of them come down to meet him just as Cynder finally caught up with him. Soon they all landed down in front of him.

"You're alive!" Sparx yelled in happiness. Thalus walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him.

"Spyro, I am pleased to see that you managed to beat Escora at his own game but we have to get moving. I have a plan to capture him but it will require all of your cooraporation. You see, we had this plan from the beginning but it wouldn't work unless we got help. We are going to make a portal from your world to our world. We will need to get Escora into this portal but in order to make it we need time. I need you all to distract Escora and fight him until the portal is ready. Can you manage that?" Thalus explained. Spyro simply nodded his head for a yes.

"Very well. There is no time to lose!" Thalus said as he jumped up and flew back towards the group of spaceships.

It took them a while to get there but once they did, they found that Escora hadn't reached them yet. All of the warriors breathed a sigh of relief. They could set up the portal without Escora attacking them. They all got to their positions and they took out some odd looking devices. They then took out a sharp looking blue crystal each and they inserted it into their devices. Once they did though, all three of the spaceships exploded in a deadly spray of smoke, fire, and shrapnel. Out of the smoke Escora jumped onto Thalus and punched him into the dirt.

"Remember the plan!" Altanius said as Escora attacked the warriors viciously. Spyro charged for Escora, fueled by his anger. Escora smiled as Spyro got closer to him. He jumped and breathed a shadow beam on top of him. It missed but only by inches and it caused the ground next to him to explode and it showered him in small rocks. As he looked up he saw Escora's fist approaching him quickly but that was when Thalus came in with his glaive and swung it at Escora. He was hit down to the side. Ignitus then released a fireball that exploded near Escora and he was again tossed aside. Escora got up and brought two separate shadows to his hands and formed swords. He then charged at Ignitus swing the swords madly. Meanwhile the warriors had finished setting up the strange devices.

"Keep it going just a little longer! It will take some time for the portal to fully charge." Thalus yelled over the sounds of the battle. Escora glared at him.

"A portal huh? Is that the best you can do?" Escora questioned menacingly. He then focused his attack on Thalus. He took out his glaive and demonstrated his fighting skills on Escora. He managed to dodge almost every one of Escora's strikes with his shadow swords. Escora then used his shadow beam and knocked Thalus off of his feet. He took Thalus's glaive and was about to plunge it into his heart. Cynder saw this and she ran as fast as she could and jumped towards Escora. He curved forward in the air until her scythe tail tip was in front of her. She continued to fly through the air forward until the blade plunged itself into Escora's neck until it pierced out the other end. Escora screamed in agony. He immediately grabbed Cynder by the tail and ripped her out of his neck and threw her as hard as he could into a tree. Spyro's eyes widened in shock as he saw this happen.

"Cynder!" He yelled as he ran over to her. Escora took advantage of this and used his telekinesis to pick up a large rock and he threw that at Spyro. It hit his back and shattered on it. Spyro collapsed behind Cynder. Altanius then threw three throwing starts at Escora. He turned around just in time to see them slash across his chest. He fell down to his knees. Behind him the portal began to come to life. It looked like a blue tornado but it wasn't strong enough alone to suck him in. Thalus got up, picked up his glaive, and stabbed it through Escora's left wing. Escora got up and pulled it out. Ignitus came in and did something new. He breathed out a then stream of magma and severely burned Escora. Both Spyro and Cynder Got up in time to see Escora struggling against the horrible numbers of his enemies. He did get up and created a wave of dark energy that threw Ignitus back several yards before he noticed that both of the young dragons were still alive.

After seeing Escora attack Ignitus again Spyro charged with anger and this time he didn't hold back. He fired an earth shot to knock Escora off his feet, followed by several aerial melee moves. He pulled him down to earth with a lightning strike and then finished it with a rather large fireball. When all the dust cleared Escora was beaten. In the fury of the assault his left leg had been cut off, his right shoulder was crushed, his left wing was just dangling from a little skin and muscle and he had large gnashes all over his body. His body began to get sucked in by the portal. Spyro only watched but then a large shadow hand reached out from Escora and grabbed Spyro. He was pulled in until he was in the grasp of Escora's real hand.

"If.. I'm going to die… I am… taking you with me!" Escora yelled. The warriors rushed to see if they could deactivate the portal but once they got to the devices making it they were each shocked as purple electric arks snapped at each one of them. Escora laughed while he was coughing up blood. Spyro tried to free himself but he was to weak from his last assault to free himself. Escora's foot got inside the portal. Then his leg. Spyro was inching closer to what looked like his doom. Escora only tightened his grip on him with the last of his strength. Spyro looked back at the world just as Cynder flew in and grabbed him and successfully pulled him away.

"Nooooo! *cough*" Escora screamed as the last of his body was taken by the portal. Spyro weakly smiled as Cynder carried him to the ground.

"We're even." She said with a smile. The three warriors jumped into the portal. Thalus stopped just short of it and looked back at Ignitus, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx.

"Thank you for your help." He said just before jumping in himself. After he went in the portal closed and Spyro collapsed on the ground from tiredness. Just before he fell asleep he weakly said something to himself.

"Your welcome." And with than his eyes closed.

A/N Well that's the end of it. I hope you liked it!


End file.
